Meant for Adventure
by thebronynovelist
Summary: A young man doesnt know where his life is headed, he knows he is meant for grand adventures, little does he know where this journey will take him.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

.

The Adventure of a Life Time

Chapter 1

I woke up with a weird start, I was sweating and my heart felt like it was going to run out of my chest and right out the door. "Well," I said sarcastically," another fine start to another fine day of getting to go to school with the toolbags I call classmates." I had no problem with the school I went to, everyone was more or less kind and considerate, decent teachers, I just sometimes felt out of place. Like I was supposed to be born in a different time, different universe, or just haven't found were I really belonged. I always felt the need for adventures, battling dragons, slaying goblins or orcs, or finding treasures beyond knowledge deep in the bowels of the earth. My hands were meant for a sword and a shield, not a pen or a calculator. I have always been said to have an old soul, one that was a philosopher, a knight, an explorer, and a crusader. My family is a family with roots in all kinds of warriors like knights, Vikings, crusaders, soldiers in almost all American wars, and cowboys (Frank and Jesse James were my great grand uncle and great grandfather respectively). And where am I? Stuck at a desk and limited to what I imagine of my adventures in middle earth and medieval Europe, both in my imagination, dreams and stories.

I slowly rose out of bed and looked in my mirror." this is where your roots end," I said almost scolding myself like it was my fault," you don't belong here, and you know it."

Being alone a lot I had grown to talking to myself, my parents were around but they were distant. We loved each other but we didn't have much in common, so there was never much to talk about.

"well," I said breaking the blissful silence," time for school."

I walked out of my house in the country and looked around, proud. I new all that land like a ranger knows his land. I respected it, and in turn it respected me. I began to walk to the school building; I hated the bus, way to crowded. So I woke up, watched the sunrise, and would leave far too early in the morning. I remember walking to the woods and hearing a distant laughter, very bubbly and cheerful. I brushed it off as a child, playing in the woods, learning them as I did years before. But one thing was different, I knew that voice. Not personally but from a TV. show my sister used to watch. I remember it because I was very easily annoyed and couldn't be in the room with her when she watched any of the shows. I decided to check it out. Being this far from school I was usually allowed to be a little late. So I went to my shack that I had made when I was 14. Completely unnoticeable to an untrained eye. I finally found my little shelter and looked around on the risen spotter post, something bright of in the distance. Something pink. It never stopped moving. Just bouncing over and over again. I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows and went off. I didn't know what this thing was, so better safe than sorry. I approached a tree and put my back to it. I new there was a clearing right behind the tree. I peered around and saw a bright pink, bouncing pony. At least, that is what I thought it was. I remember turning my head back to process what I saw. "O.K." I thought to myself," there is a talking pony cartoon character behind you about 15 feet. Seems legit." I turned to greet it slowly and it was not 15 feet, but about 15 centimeters from my face." HI," it screamed in a sweat voice," I am Pinkie Pie, but you can call me Pinkie." in my surprise I pulled the knife from the quiver (I made a couple slots for spare things on the quiver.) but in my haste I accidentally cut the pony. "," she yelped in pain as she sat and cried. I looked at the cut. Not to deep. I was fixing to help the pony up when all of the sudden. what felt like a cannon ball rammed into me throwing me at least 6 yards from where is was. I looked at my wrists to see a bluish glow around them, keeping me restrained. I looked to see two others, at least in my sight. One right on top of me, the other with a glowing horn standing in the distance." why did you hurt Pinkie Pie," the blue one screamed at me, obviously very infuriated.

"I was startled by your friend." I said, this with no lie, I was sorry but I didn't do it on purpose.

"What are we to be afraid of?"

"Not much," I said hastily," it just isn't every day I see talking ponies on my land!" I really needed to know what was going on. In hearing what I said she backed off me. Her friend hesitant at first to let me go but did eventually. " here, let me take a look at that cut," I said, to the pink one, I did not want to hurt her," let us go back to my shack, I have food, drink, and bandages there." I meant no one any harm. So it was the least I could do. I knew the rainbow one didn't trust me again yet, that was fine. So I picked up the pink one and began the way to my shack. "But what if we get lost." I turned to see two others now following.

"Do not worry, follow me and you will not get lost."

End of chapter one

Chapter two

As we sat in the shack, I patched up the pink ones leg. what was it she told me to call her," pinkie pie." it did not matter, I could learn names later." so," I said breaking the silence," I have five questions for you. Who are you, what are you, when did you come here, where did you come from, and why are you here?" I actually had about 1 billion and a half questions. but these five would explain the most." thank you for fixing my leg," Pinkie Pie said solemnly," sorry I startled you."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," I gave her a sort of hug and let her go.

"We are ponies from equestria," this time the purple one spoke. I had to ask names, calling them by color seemed almost, wrong.

"I will ask you to answer the other four questions, but first I need to know names."

The purple one said her name was Twilight Sparkle.

The one with the rainbow mane and wings was Rainbow Dash.

The two that came out of the woods, and followed us to my shack were Applejack and Fluttershy. I told them my name. We all ate, they were very hungry and I was going to tell them I needed to go to school, but just decided to skip today. With our bellies full. it was time for answers." it's a long story." answered Twilight.

"And I have plenty of time."

"Well, we are ponies from Equestria. We are in need of help at our town. Everything is in chaos. There are small green creatures coming from the mines where we got all our diamonds and rubies, there are dragons, and our princess is deathly sick. We don't know what to do or who to go to."

I, having all thus books about Bilbo, and Frodo, King Arthur, Elves, and Dragon Hunters, I figured that if any of these held some truth, I was the go-to guy on this sort of thing.

"I can help," I said to Twilight, she seemed to need it desperately," I just need some supplies."

"We have all anyone may need to help us." I was caught of guard by this; it was almost like they were going to take me in the first place.

"But what about m-." I stopped, realizing that my family would want me to be happy. That is how we all are; we are aware of danger, but answer the call for adventure whenever we hear it.

"I will go," I said, sure I had made the right choice. But whether I had made it by mind or by heart I couldn't tell.

"Really?" this seemed to surprise her, that I would go so easily. But she did realize her searches were over. But then she looked up at me, and simply said," Thank you sir, thank you very much." I had to leave something for my parents, so with my knife I carved 'I heard the call'. I knew they would understand. So I grabbed my bow and knife, some food, drink, and my little tin whistle. I couldn't bear to leave it behind; the music from past generations whistling through my hands as I played always warmed me.

"I am ready to go." I was not sure if that were true but there was only one way to find out. We walked into the clearing where I found Pinkie Pie and stood waiting for my journey. Twilight then said," this is going to be rough, but don't worry, the first time is always rough. I was ready for anything, and then Twilight's horn began to glow. I closed my eyes, asked my ancestors for strength from heaven. Then opened my eyes, softly saying my family's code of honor. A secret to all none kin. Then a bright flash, I knew I had blacked out. It was dark when I awoke, it was dark but there was a faint light at the end of the path I was on. I got up and read a note at my feet. It said:

Dear Sam,

Ponies are very afraid of signs of violence. If I were you, I would hide your weapons.

Your friend and ally,

Twilight.

I did as she said and hid my weapons under my long coat. It was just a ways to the town that I had seen. A sign nearby said 'welcome to Ponyville'

End of chapter 2


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked into the town and immediately noticed a dead silence. No lights were on in any houses. I felt a shiver and immediately knew something was not right. I was not what was feared, and therefore I was not alone out here.

"SAM, SAM BEHIND YOU!" I didn't focus on where the voice came from or who it belonged to, I only knew that I was about to be attacked. I turned and saw what was usually depicted as a goblin. It was small in stature, had a bat like nose, long pointed ears, and teeth dripping with black saliva. I jumped aside; it swung a club at me. Again I dodged, but this time I disarmed him as his club got stuck in the ground. I bashed it on its temple; it had a weak helmet so I killed him instantly. I saw movement behind a bale of hay and ran towards it. A friend of the other one, but this one was well armed. I blocked a hard swing from its war axe. I then grabbed its axe by the handle and turned it around. But goblins aren't known to accept defeat. It came at me. I didn't let it get to close though. I struck it in the chest with my axe and pulled it closer, I said something that surprised it. "You fought valiantly friend, but you know what I must do." I raised the club and stabbed it through the eye with the pointed end. It slumped to the ground, stone cold dead. I heard a door creek open behind me. I turned around behind me and there was Pinkie Pie. "What did you do," she asked in fear at the body behind me and the one in the road." I did what I had to, believe me there was no other option." This was a fact but she didn't seem to buy it. I heard more doors creek and then I turned to face my opponent. I thanked him for strengthening me and labeled him a hero because he died at the orders of his leader. I then picked up both bodies and threw them on the bail of hay. I buried them the way kings of old were, I burned them. I looked up to the sky at the smoke of the burning bodies." Go and know peace, warriors." I turned to see the other ponies looking at me with horror but also confusion. I said to them," I have honored these goblins as heroes and warriors that deserved to go in peace. These are fine examples of fine soldiers because they died doing what they were told to do." I got mixed looks back, but then one pony came out of the crowd. A tall white one that met me in eye level. I took her as the queen and kneeled down on my new weapons, I did not look up, in fear that I would offend the royalty. I looked up to her and asked for a word with her. She was still in awe of what she had just seen and slightly nodded. We went into a house filled with books, I heard someone come from up stairs. It was Twilight with a look of sorrow on her face. I asked her what was troubling her. She said," well, it's just that… I kind of… ". It was obvious she couldn't talk about it now so I invited her to sit next to me, she did, but almost immediately she stuck her face to my chest and began to sob. I hugged her and comforted her and told her to listen to and feel my heart beat. She did and became still as I sung her a song from an old book I once red called The Hobbit. She calmed down and I looked her in her large eyes and told her it was over. She nodded, an almost universal gesture meaning thousands of different things, but here I knew it meant 'thank you'. She sat next to me and still cried a bit but was still and quiet. I looked to the princess who seemed to admire my way with… well, all things in general." We need to discuss this in private. I simply shook my head and said," I am honor bound to comfort a friend whenever they may need it." She simply nodded and began to explain what had happened." She said that one of her students was experimenting with a spell that would bring things from books to life. And apparently she chose a few from the library. Books from your world." I asked if I could see the books. She allowed for it. Then Twilight, still crying just a bit, pulled a few books of the shelves with her magic. I recognized a few: the fellowship of the ring, the hobbit, tales of King Arthur, and other books of that sort. That of course meant that this just got into a new level of trouble. I looked at the princess and said," You really do have a problem here." She said she had skimmed through the books and immediately issued guards around the land to help with the protection of the kingdom. She had also found out that the spell had been changed to make only things with evil hearts appear (because nothing in my life is ever easy). I frowned, knowing some of the evil things in these books; I knew I had a challenge in front of me. I looked at twilight and told her to go get some rest, because I had noticed she seemed drained physically as well as mentally. She looked up at me and said,"alright, I do feel a bit tired, but I just want to thank you for what you did for the town earlier, and what you did when you comforted me." With this, she kissed me on the cheek and walked upstairs. I looked to the princess who looked at me with a very friendly and approving face." You really do get along well with new people don't you." I nodded my head and asked her if there was a place I could sleep. She said that there was no spare house here or rooms at the inn; she also did not want anyone sleeping outside, with the dangers that lurked in the dark. But then she said something of a pony named 'Fluttershy' and told me I could maybe find room at her house. I agreed. She did have one thing to say though as we got up. She said that I had limited time to stay. Maybe about five years. But to stay any longer, I would have to become a pony. I declined the offer and told her I would reconsider when I finished my task. I needed my hands to properly wield any weapons. She said that was fine and could change me at any time. So I walked to the house of the pony she mentioned when all of a sudden, a rainbow streak came down to me. I understood what it was as I continued to walk. The pony Rainbow dash came to greet me. She said," hello sir, I couldn't help but see what you did as I was flying over head to keep night watch. I wanted to thank you for saving my friends from those things, what were they anyway?"

"they were goblins," I said as I watched my surroundings from the corners of my eyes," but you should keep watch a little better."

"Why is that," she asked with a concerned look on her face.

I threw the axe I received from the goblin and it struck the hidden attacker right in the neck," because there are usually three to five in a scouting party."

She looked at me with much thanks," is there anything you need help with."

"Actually, I need to find a house that belongs to a 'Fluttershy', if I could get some directions."

She replied hastily," better yet, I can take you there."

She did not fly but walked with me asking me about stories from my world. I told her a shortened version of some of my favorite stories. I remember her asking to sit because she was tired. I sat with her and made a small fire and continued my story." So what did Bilbo do when he was out of riddles to tell the creature Gollum." She seemed to love the story so I told her of how he asked Gollum what was in his pocket. But then I told her I would finish the story some other time. She asked if she could here a song from my world, I said," Well now that you mention it, I did bring my tin whistle." I pulled it from my bag and began to play a song from the LOTR movies, the concerning hobbits song. One of my favorites, I had heard this song when I was younger to lull me to sleep. I first described to her the shire and hobbits and the simple beauty of hobbiton. As I played, she teared up. I stopped playing and asked her what was wrong. She said," it is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my mind. I wish I could live there, I wish I could see Bilbo and all the other hobbits and Gandalf and the dwarves." I couldn't bare to tell her that all the dwarves die in the end, so I said," well, I really need a place indoors to rest, it is not safe here." She then got up and to led me to the house I was told to go to, as I walked up to the door, I couldn't help but notice the houses beauty. As we got in the house I heard a scream in the dark. It was a yellow pony with wings that seemed very skittish. I realized why, I still had my weapons drawn. I placed them near the door and told her everything Celestia had told me about a place to sleep." Oh," she said this in almost a whisper," I am sorry, I had no idea. Here, let me put you together a place on the couch." I thanked her and noticed a fire place, I asked to start a fire and she said that was alright as long as I knew what I was doing. I had a large and warm fire going in 15 minutes. I noticed Rainbow Dash had not yet left, I asked if she wanted to hear the rest of that story. She screamed," DO I EVER!" Fluttershy calmly asked if she could listen to, I saw no harm in it. So we all sat near the fire and I told the rest of my story. They all looked exhausted and fell asleep as soon as I finished. I chuckled; I realized they wouldn't be comfortable on the floor. So, I picked them up and moved them to the couch. I went back to the fire and sat in a chair nearby. I was asleep in an instant.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had the same nightmare I had had the day of my leaving, and it was just as terrifying as ever. I am standing in a forest. One that I am not familiar with. I see a black cloaked figure move through the trees, I reach for my sword. I draw it and raise it to ready, I notice I am wearing armor. I accept this and focus on my enemy, I ask my ancestors for strength from heaven, and begin to watch the forest line I notice that it is in flames. I hear a deep voice behind me, chanting to me, mocking me. I turn and raise my sword and am met with the face of death, a mangled collection of faces, the souls he has taken formed on his face. And he whispers to me," this is the end, my greatest foe." He draws his sword, shrieks. And then darkness.

I awoke violently, sweating and shaking, on the verge of tears. I look to see my friends holding me and trying to calm me down." Its over, it was just a nightmare," Dash says. Trying to calm me down. I don't calm down for an hour. When I finally come to, they ask why I was on the floor. I say," you two were asleep, so I let you have the couch." They blush, flattered by my kindness. Something that would have been brushed off back home. I sit up, and my stomach growls deep and insanely audibly." Come on," Dash said," all that fighting must have made you very hungry." That was the truth, I could eat a hors- oops, could thing I didn't say that out loud. I get up to my feet slowly, I politely ask what is for breakfast." Well, we were hoping we could ask you." I realize ponies must eat grass. I excuse myself for a half an hour. I grab my bow and head out, Dash tries to follow, and I tell her she might not like what she sees. She refuses to leave and we go into the woods. Off in the distance I spot a rabbit. I raise my bow and turn to Dash." You may want to turn your head and look away, my kind has to eat meat to survive." She nods in understanding and looks away. I turn to aim again and release. A perfect hit. I go retrieve my bounty; I call to Dash so we can return to Fluttershy's house. Before I get my kill inside, I yell to Fluttershy." Fluttershy, go up stairs for a bit I need some privacy in the kitchen." I hear her footsteps go up the stairs and I go to the kitchen, I grab any spare ingredient I can find, I put them in a large cauldron over the still burning fire and close the lid. I then go back into the kitchen and skin, gut and fix up the rabbit. I am aware that Fluttershy is probably a vegetarian and might be offended by my diet. I go into the living room and throw the rabbit in. she had no mineral stone so it might taste bad, but I need the energy.

After I eat I call the girls down and ask if they would like to join me to go see the princess, they agree. I grab all my gear and realize something… I need armor if I am to fight some of the foes from these books. I ask if there is a blacksmith in town." No," Fluttershy responds meekly," but there is rarity, she makes clothes."

"That will have to do; I hope I can get my hands on some metal to form, or at least thick leather." I continue outside as I see Twilight walking down the road with pinkie bouncing along with her." Twilight, Pinkie." I wave to them to get there attention. They walk to the edge of the road and we meet them there." Hi Twilight, how are you?"

"Oh I am fine, looks like you made some friends."

"Ya," Rainbow Dash chimed in from behind," this guy is awesome, he tells the best stories, plays the best music, and can make you feel better when you need it, and he is really caring."

"Well, looks like you are pretty popular. It is not every day that someone gets Dash's attention, let alone impresses her" I shrug in response and look over to  
>Pinkie who grows quiet as I look towards her," I am so so so sorry about what happened in the woods Pinkie, can you forgive me." She nods, I don't buy it." Hey guys, why don't you meet us at the princess's castle, I am going to need a guide, Twilight, would you please." Sure, follow me and Pinkie Pie. That is just where we were headed." It sounded good so I began to follow; as I saw Dash and Fluttershy walk off in the distance, probably just chatting about some stuff from the night before. I turned to hear Twilight ask me a questions." So, think we can hear a song from your world."<p>

"Why not, I will sing you a song from a story called The Hobbit, I don't know what it is called but it is about a few dwarves journey to seek gold from a dragon, a dragon released into this world from that book." I tried to remember the song and it came to me, in a deep bass voice I began.

Far over the misty mountains cold,

To dungeons deep and caverns old,

We must away ere break of day,

To seek the pale enchanted gold.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,

While hammers fell like ringing bells,

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and Elvish Lord,

There many a golden hoard,

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught,

To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

On silver necklaces they strung,

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung,

The dragon-fire, in twisted wire,

They meshed the light of moon and sun.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night,

The fire was red, it flaming spread,

The trees like torches, blazed with light.

I loved this song; I sang it to myself often when I felt like there was nothing to live for. This song reminded me of adventures at strange times. I looked to twilight, she was tearing up." I am so sorry, did I do something wrong. She looked up at me," why would you leave your home when there was that much beauty in it?"

I looked at her questioning face and let out a long sigh and looked ahead," because it was forgotten long ago, I am the one of few who kept it alive." She looked ahead and kept walking as well. I loved my stories, and since they were here, I didn't know if I ever wanted to leave. This was a peaceful place, when certain little things weren't coming from books and were seeking to kill. I looked to Twilight and asked what was actually wrong with the princess. she said," well, it doesn't show, but she is very sick. She was cut by a goblin weapon and it made her very sick for a while, but then the side affects stopped, but she is still sick."

"hmmm, interesting. So where is the kingdom?"

"right up above us."

I looked up, she wasn't kidding. We had been following the mountain side for a while and it turned out that the castle, called Canterlot, was built into the side of the mountain. we climbed up and entered the castle gates. it was beautiful, but I couldn't dwell on that now. We need to get to the princess' castle. I followed Twilight who led me to the large and ornate front door. I thanked her and went inside, she did not follow, she said she was going to look at the book stores for something new. I said," OK, meet back here in 1 hour or so. she nodded in agreement and went to the market. I turned and entered the castle. two guards were stationed there but didn't stop me. I figured they knew what I was there for. I continued down a great hall and saw the princess, she was still a very gorgeous pony, but moved as though she was in pain. I walked to her and greeted her," hello princess, I have some things to discuss with you about your problem." she agreed but asked to lie down. I said that that was fine. she laid down where she stood so I sat as well.

"what seems to be the problem, Sam." I could hear in her voice that she was actually concerned for me, it felt good to know that someone cared for me.

"Well, I came to tell you that I am going to need a few things for an expedition I am going on. If it is successful, then the number of goblins near Ponyville while become greatly decreased." I knew where the goblins were, if they already had found steel for new weapons, then they were in the Ponyville mines."

" Are you sure of this," she asked in disbelief," I really do not wish or any harm to come to my Ponies." I nodded and explained to her that goblins needed steady sources of metal, darkness, and large caves. and seeing the opening date on the mine, I assumed that it was large.

"But there is a catch," I said this and looked to the ground. somehow feeling as though she already was going to say no," I need a few pony soldiers, magic users, and maybe a Pegasus pony. But above all I need weapons, and I suggest that I get them as soon as possible, I leave you with this as I can see that you look tired princess, get some sleep and get back to me as soon as you can."

I got up and waved a goodbye to her and went outside, I looked for Twilight and could not find her.

I decided to go to the market for myself and see what Canterlot had to offer. I grabbed the bits that I had managed to get together after I went to the Ponyville market the time I had gone to it very early the morning at Fluttershy's and sold some things I had scavenged of the dead goblins, a hefty price I received might I add. I strolled around, listening for the sound of metal striking, I need a blacksmith. I heard it, though faint it was there. I began to search and search, no luck. then all of a sudden, a large colt appears from behond a curtain doorway and said in a low, raspy voice," you lost buddy, if you are looking for the blacksmith then you found him."

" good," I said between gasps as I tried to calm my racing heart," I just need some steel and maybe some wood, or a sword hilt would be even better." he raised a brow at me and then reluctantly allowed me in. I dropped 50 bits on the table and he gave me the supplies, I walked over to the fire pit where he shaped the steel and got to work.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had been in that tent for about 2 hours now, but didn't care. I had learned these skills from watching my father as he fixed the swords that hung over our fireplace. He also worked on knifes and my machete. I used these skills and finally had smithed the blade, I turned to grab the handle and saw twilight. I gave her a smile and asked if she had found anything interesting, she didn't answer. I was confused, I looked down to my body and realized I had taken my shirt off, and I was dripping with sweat. But I saw what was wrong; I was sweating blood, a sign that you are very dehydrated, especially around any muscle areas. Since ponies did have fur, they did not sweat anywhere but they panted. I had grabbed my shirt and put it on and told her it was fine that I was drenched in blood, I told her I was dehydrated, and I just needed a drink of water. I grabbed the blade and hilt and walked out with her.

"Hey Twilight," I said breaking the silence," do you know where I can get some clothes." she nodded and said she new a pony who could get me some clothes.

"Oh, well than that is good news. Well come on, lets get back to Fluttershy's house."

"Yeah, but might it be a little dangerous."

I grabbed a few matches from my quiver and took of my shirt; I then grabbed a medium sized stick and wrapped my shirt around it. I lit the shirt as we left the castle and I led the way with the torch I had fashioned and we walked in silence for a bit, I then heard a noise from the darkness and pulled my club from my pack. I told her to stick close to me and she did. We walked the rest of the way until we heard the dreaded silence that had greeted me when we first got there; we noticed a large fire in the center of town.

"You need to stay here Twilight, I will check to see what is going on."

"Please don't leave me here by myself, I am scared." I sighed and told her to stay close behind, she nodded and followed me as I kept close to the wall of a house on the corner, and I peered around. These were no goblins, these were orcs, large and burly, armored, unrelenting orcs.

"Go get help or stay here," I whispered," better yet, signal Rainbow Dash to go get a guard or two, this is going to get very messy."

"She looked at me with fear for she had not seen the orcs but could hear from my voice that this was no laughing matter. I jumped up and grabbed an edge on the house, then another, and another until I was fully on the house, the thatched roof seemed stable but I treaded lightly, I got out my bow and readied an arrow, I took aim for their leader. I noticed they were giving him items, looked like they had ransacked the houses. The ponies were probably hiding inside the houses somewhere. I took aim for the captain and fired, they were not wearing standard armor, and so various weak points were easy targets. I killed the leader, making the others fall into chaos and go frantic. I jumped down and grabbed one closest to the house; I drove my dagger far into his back. It was a silent kill so the others did not know I was there, I took advantage of this. I decided to grab my bow and shoot two in the backs of there necks, I would angle two arrows at once and fire them in their respective directions.

"_This is not going to be easy," _I thought to myself as I aimed the two arrows. I was just about to shoot when all of the sudden, a horrible pain runs up my leg, I screamed. The one I thought I had killed was still alive and he was not very happy. He had driven his dagger deep into my thigh. He had to have hit an artery, or else there would not have been so much blood. The others began to grab there weapons as I stomped the crawling ones neck. I turned to meet them with my axe and club at the ready, when suddenly…

"Watch out Sam, incoming." It was Rainbow Dash, she had a large rock in her hoofs and flew over the orcs, and she dropped the rock on one of them. Dumbfounded at this new enemy, they did not move at all. The rock it one in the head, as I slit the other one throat.

I looked up to Rainbow dash and made a signal of thanks to her and she returned it. I needed to move the bodies before all the ponies came outside and saw all the carnage that I had created, I grabbed a few orcs by the feet and began to drag them out of town, they were very heavy and this whole process took about half an hour. By the time I had gotten done with the burial, I was nearly starving. I began to walk off when I felt the horrible pain in my leg, I had completely forgotten about the dagger. The adrenaline rushed had blocked most pain, which would explain why I was gradually getting sorer. I grabbed the dagger and pulled it out as fast as I could, luckily there was no damage to bone and it wasn't as deep as I had anticipated. I grabbed a cloth from my pack and wrapped it tight around my leg to stop the bleeding. I would go to Twilight for any healing spells she might have, but I needed a drink and a bite to eat.

I walked down a road to the center of town to see if I could find a restaurant or some thing of the likes. I stopped next to a quaint little tavern looking building and pulled my hood of my jacket up and on, I didn't want any attention. I quietly walked in and looked around to see if there were any booths open, there were no empty ones, so I decided on one with just one pony in it, a white unicorn with goggles, headphones around her neck, and a dark/light blue mane. I walked over to her and noticed she was having a drink alone.

"Hi," I said in as welcoming a voice as I could," there are no seats left, mind if I join you?"

"Go right on ahead, I don't mind." She said after looking up from her class, she didn't seem very shocked that I wasn't a pony. I sat in the other side of the booth and asked a waiter for a drink. As I waited for my drink, I began to ask her why she looked so tired.

"Well," she said after looking back at her glass," I was working the club last night at around two in the morning when they went around telling us all to stay indoors. I just decided to cut the music and stay there for the night, but I couldn't sleep at all last, I could barely fall asleep until that guy came and shut whatever it was outside up. I am so sick of what is going on around her." She looked up at me, and I was speechless at her huge, ruby red eyes. I couldn't think of what to say, I was still hopelessly lost in her eyes.

"well, everything happens for a reasons," I said as I finally tore my self from her eyes," and what is going on around her is no exception. You just need to wait and everything will get better after awhile."

She looked at me more intensely with her beautiful eyes, a sparkle of hope being shown in the beautiful sea of red." You seem like a wonderful guy, what is your name?"

"My name is Samuel, I am new around here. But that doesn't necessarily matter. What, if I may ask, is your name," I asked as politely as I could, still completely lost in her amazingly gorgeous ruby eyes.

"PON3, with a three in place of the E, but my real name is Vinyl Scratch."

"Well Vinyl," I said as I raised my glass over the middle of the table," here is to a long and happy life after these events are over."

She met my glass over the table with a smile on her face," I can drink to that". After she said this we struck our glasses together and then brought the glasses to our mouths and tilted our heads back to let the drink go down into our empty stomachs to let the day go by.

A while later, we were still in the booth, lost in conversation. I was not thinking very clearly and neither was she. I asked a question without thinking about where it might take me, but I asked it anyways." Were your eyes always like that?" this caught her off guard, as she looked at me with an extremely puzzled look on her face.

"Like what," she asked as she looked at me over a grass sandwich that she had ordered earlier.

"That beautiful ruby color," I pointed out as I leaned in closer to look even deeper into her mesmerizing eyes. She blushed as she noticed this and responded.

" Yes, I have had these eyes since I was born, but other fillies used to make fun of me because of there bright color," she said as she began to grab her glasses from her head," I usually put these on to hid my eyes."

I stopped her hoof before she could put on the glasses she had had on her head," why would you even want to do that, your eyes are beautiful and should be shown to everypony in the world." She playfully pushed me away with her hoof," No I am dead serious, no pony should have to go there life without seeing those eyes."

She then looked at me with a more serious look on her face," really think so, I mean I have never really gone anywhere without my glasses," she said as she moved a little closer to me and was eventually right next to me, by now the bar was empty except for us and any employees." Yes," I said as I put my arm around her neck to comfort her, for she seemed nervous," you need to leave off your glasses one day and listen to what people have to say, if anyone hurts you or makes fun of you, you can always go find comfort in a friend."

"Like you," she asked as she looked up to me with a sparkle in those eyes that always seemed to bring me to my knees.

"Yes," I said in a sort of shock as I was not expecting that question from her," you can always come talk to me if you need to or if you are in trouble. I will be there for you or any one else if they need." And with this she got up from the booth and I followed her as she got up, neither one of us had even noticed it was dark out, but the bartender had let us continue our conversation in peace." Well Sam, it was wonderful talking to you today, and I hope we can do it again." As she said this to me she jumped on her hind legs and gave me a tight hug around my stomach, I returned the hug and agreed to do it again sometime.

"Are you sure you want to walk home alone tonight, I mean with all the stuff that has been going on lately?"

"Well, now that you mention it. I would feel a whole lot better if I was escorted home."

"Alright then, where to, my lady," I said with an extremely over exaggerated bow.

She laughed at my comical little gesture," well squire, the castle is this way." She played along as we laughed and joked down the street to her house in the dim light of the high moon.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As we walked down the path to her house, we talked about many random topics, most of which included music and other things of the sort. I told her of the music from where I came from, the chants, folk songs, techno, classical, rock, and any other music that I could think of she told me she was a DJ at the local club, though I believe I had heard this earlier at the bar. we talked and talked very in depth, enjoying each others company and such until she broke the conversational flow of things with an overzealous," Here this is my house." I looked to see a very quaint house, not much bigger than Fluttershy's.

"Well then, I guess this is my stop. It was nice speaking to you Vinyl."

"Wait," she exclaimed in protest as I was turning to go back to Fluttershy's house and the others, considering they had not seen me since the events of the night before." You do not have to go, I can make some coffee and you can tell me one of those stories I have been hearing so much about." This was a bit of news to me, for I had no idea that anything I had told the other ponies was anything worthy of being spread through the town."

"Well," I said with a hint of thought in my voice," I guess I can stay for a bit and maybe tell you one of those stories."

She was overly excited to hear this and opened the door wide open for me to enter her home, I immediately saw that she was a real DJ. There was mixing equipment everywhere, on the floor, on tables, and in drawers that were so full of stuff that they couldn't be shut all the way." Here, I can go and put the coffee on; you just sit down and make yourself at home. I thanked her for her kindness and began to look for a place to sit down, I eventually grabbed a large stack of records and papers that were sitting on a couch and moved them to a table. When Vinyl came back into the room, I noticed she had no goggles or headphones on, she held her head much higher with the newfound lightness of her neck, and she came and sat next to me." Well, you seem to be in high spirits," I jokingly said as I nudged her in a playful manner.

"It is those dang headphones and goggles, they are so heavy. When I come home and get them off, I feel almost as though I am flying." she said as she let herself seep farther down into the couch after how long she had been awake.

"Are you sure you are up for a story, I mean you just look really tired and all?''

''Of course I am," she said as she shook herself awake and into awareness," I just might fall asleep, so do not be offended if I do."

"Not at all," I said with a reassuring voice. I began with a nice short story about King Arthur and his knights. She seemed to really enjoy so I went on to tell her a tale derived from old German folklore. She was very tired I could clearly see, probably from all the drink.

"You seem tired; you should probably go to bed and get good nights sleep for all it is worth." I said in a concerned, she slowly opened her closed eyes and responded so tired she seemed half dead.

"Oh, you are probably right. I feel like I haven't slept in thirty years. I am sorry if I can't show you out, but I think I am just going… to go… to sleee-." She said this as she fell asleep on the couch where she sat. I couldn't help but chuckle at the act. I walked over to the door, grabbing my equipment and began the trek to Fluttershy's house.

It was so dark outside me could barely see my hand in front of my face. I only had my coat on since I had used my shirt for the torch the other night. As I began the trek to the dark, I heard a voice seeming like it was right next to me. I looked around and as quietly as I could I asked," Yes, who is it." Again I heard the soft whisper coming from some nearby bushes.

"Sssssamuel, come to us Samuel. Come to us and we can bring you POWER."

This was getting very suspicious, but I checked it out nonetheless. I walked towards the bushes and pulled them wide apart quickly, so as to startle what ever was in the bushes. I was ready for anything, a goblin, orca, Kremlin, or anything else. But, what I saw before my eyes frightened me to my core so quickly and coldly I thought I was going to freeze to death just form the fear. I bent down to throw a small cloth over what I saw on the ground, for I was too afraid to touch it with my bare hand. I grabbed the small object with the cloth and turned my hand over as to study it with more in depth. I stopped being alive for a second as I felt time slow as my body pumped adrenaline, just from the shock of what I was holding. In my hands was a small, gold colored ring with glowing red writing on it. I knew why I was afraid. I was not afraid of the ring itself. Only the fact that if it was in these lands, that meant HE was here as well. The horrible dark lord himself was here in equestrian, he was a threat to their utopian lands. Nut then again, this perfect land was quickly falling apart.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Horrible Turn of Events

I decided I should just put the ring in my boot or pocket and just keep it hidden and safe until I could explain to Celestia what this exactly meant for her ponies, the had seen enough bloodshed, and I could tell they wanted to get rid of me and just go back to there peace. But, I had a few allies in the war of mine. I had my new friends. But even they probably couldn't convince me to stay in this land. I had caused enough harm, I had seen Rainbow Dash kill an orc the other day. Though I knew she was protecting me, as her friend, I knew this was no way for them to act. I knew I would be sent home, when my task was completed. I slipped the ring into my pocket and took a sigh of relief.

" well," I said, sort of talking to myself," out of sight, out of mind." I mockingly patted my pocket and started walking down the road towards Fluttershy's house. I didn't need a light, I remembered the path from where I had walked it before. I heard the ring calling out to me, but I had a strong will and knew what it could do to a person. With this knowledge, I ignored it and kept walking.

I was just there when I saw the golden sun peak its warm, welcoming face over the distant hilltops. I had been able to really study the landscape in any way due to my getting… um… "sidetracked." I noticed the far green country side that held many small creatures in its tall, safe grass. The sky was a perfect light blue that greatly complemented the sunrise in a natural and beautiful way that can only be seen in an early morning hour. The town was no less beautiful at this time, though it was simple, it had a symmetric beauty in its simple design and setup. I had to shake these thoughts out of my head, because I needed rest. I turned to the door to find it unlocked. I decided the girls were probably still asleep, so I took my pack off and slipped inside the door and set it down as quiet as a church mouse. I slowly opened the door to find, to my surprise, not one or two ponies. But six! I knew them all, but a white one with a purple mane, they were all asleep in the main room. They were all so tired, as was I. I took off my boots and tip toed through the room to a spot near the fire place where I could grab a blanket and maybe go find a less crowded room to sleep in. as I was right in the middle of the six ponies, I accidentally kicked something, a bag I believe. It toppled over and hit the floor with a bang. It was filled with something heavy, it felt like the thing just about broke my forsaken toe. With this I heard groans and moans from waking ponies, this might not end well. I saw Twilight raise her head from the couch and look around, to see what made the noise. She turned her head to see me, and that I was stopped midstride on the carpet, looking like an idiot.

"SAM," she yelled, immediately waking the others," SAM YOU'RE ALRIGHT." As she said this she got up and ran to me with all the speed she could get in the short distance, enough to knock me flat on my rear end about a yard and a half from ground zero.

"Oh Sam, we thought you were hurt, we looked all day and couldn't find you ANYWHERE." She could barely say this as she choked back tears of joy, gripping me in a tight hug, refusing to let go. I hugged her back, trying to calm her down. I felt more and more weight as Fluttershy then Rainbow Dash jumped on me, endlessly glad to see me.

" Oh, where were you, if I may ask. I don't mean to be rude but, I was so worried." Fluttershy said as she added to the group hug that was taking place, which was actually beginning to crush me alive.

"I was… out making friends." This was no lie. though I could not help but notice that the white one just stared at me, not fully trusting me yet.

" Oh really, who did you meet last night. I just love making friends. oh please tell me who it was. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE."

This was a _slight _indication that Pinkie Pie had begun to trust me again. I welcomed this and responded as thoroughly as I could.

"Well I met a DJ when I went to get a drink. we sat and talked all day and then I walked her home and told her one of my stories. then I came back home about 30 minutes ago. has anything else gone wrong."

" Well, not to our knowledge, but you may want to go get some rest anyway. something else might happen later. And, judging form the looks of it, you need it."

I could not argue with her, I had not slept in nearly ages. With this I got up and left to go to find a spot to sleep, I was stopped by Fluttershy.

" Oh umm Sam, I kinda umm, made you a small room upstairs. If that is alright, I mean you can still sleep down here if you want but, oh I'm sorry." I looked at her with a look of thanks and told her she had nothing to be sorry for, and that I was thankful for the room.

As I walked up the stairs, I thought about this place. I thought about my new friends, which eventually brought me to think of my old ones. I missed them, I missed them both. I walked into my room and looked around, it was probably the coziest looking thing I had ever seen in my life. A wonderfully soft bed, a wonderful ornate wooden wardrobe, a nightstand, a bookcase, and a lovely chest at the end of my bed. I walked over to my bed, still saddened by my thoughts of my old adventure friends, I remembered our little club we made when we were little, The knights of exploration we called our selves. Our little ragtag group was actually just a few crazy kids that had nothing better to do. it was very small, just me, Heiko, and Rachel. I remembered how I met Heiko. I was in Germany with my parents, we were visiting family. So what did I do? I went on an adventure, in the large woods near the cottage that my distant family lived in. I was going to stay two nights out of that week and then stay with my family the rest of the time. I had trekked far into the woods and set up a camp. I had a fire going and had managed to catch some wonderful rabbit to eat for dinner, along with some fruit I had put in a bag before I left for my little expedition. I was sitting down enjoying this meal when I heard a breaking twig in the darkness of the falling night.. I pulled my machete out of its sheath, the wolves in these woods could be massive.

"Warten, bis eine zweite. setzen das Ding weg, ich werde nicht um dich zu verletzen."

I could speak a little German and asked him if he could speak English. he responded and said he could fairly well. I put my machete away and offered him some food, he speedily accepted. after we told each other about our backgrounds, we both slept in the same camp and laughed and joked the next morning.

Then there was Rachel, the most kind being on this planet. I met her when she happened to stumble upon my little fort in the summer when she was outrunning a coyote that was chasing her. As she ran in and closed the door, she looked to see me and Heiko ( who had actually been adopted by a family not far from mine at the time), smoking pipes and eating a fine meal that Heiko had caught and prepared. We were caught off our guard on this. Even though we were old enough to smoke now, we were not supposed to anyways. She had asked if we could join us in our little lounge for a while and we agreed. Heiko out of generosity, ne more out of the fact that I was dumbstruck that she had not at all been even a little nervous seeing to strangers sitting in a small shed/lodge in the woods. We sat and talked for hours and slept there the night. We were a family in our own right, we all loved each other and wanted to stay in touch the rest of our lives.

And I had left them behind, to wither and die in the world I had left behind. I sat for a long time, letting the sleep take me over and engulf me in its warm embrace. I still thought of my friends as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. chapter 8 It Can Only Get BetterFromHere

Chapter 8

It Can Only Get Better From Here

When I had awoken from my sleep, it was at least midday. I decided to go see how everyone else was doing. As I walked downstairs, I couldn't help but notice the cool, crisp breeze that was filling the cozy little cottage with the fresh and natural smell of the outdoors. I stepped off of the last step and called to see if anyone else was in the house, it appeared that I was alone in the house. So I went into the front yard to see if anyone was around, still nobo- I mean noPONY. If I was going to live here, I needed to correct my grammar so they would be able to understand me. I looked around but noticed a foul scent coming from somewhere, I raised my arm and smelled myself. This little act nearly knocked me out cold. It had completely slipped my mind that I needed to bathe. so I decided to find a deep stream or river to clean myself in. I grabbed my clothes and a towel from Fluttershy's. I saw a large forest off in the distance and decided to go find one in there. so I began the trek into the forest. the forest was much darker than the rest of what I had seen, but it was like the forests were at home. Everything took care of itself, it was very peaceful to me.

I found the little river I had been looking for not far from the tree line. So I took off my clothes and stepped into the water. it was lukewarm and felt very relaxing. I was washing my hair (actually just rinsing it with water very vigorously) when I heard a horse off in the distance. Not wanting too be seen in…well, nothing. I rushed and got my clothes back on. I looked off to the area where I heard the noise and saw absolutely nothing. So I climbed a tree about halfway and looked off to the area where I heard the noise and paid close attention. This was no pony, but a black horse that seemed to be from my world. I could not see the rider at first but he eventually walked out from some shrubbery, I immediately knew what it was. The horse had been armored, and the tall black cloaked figure was stinking of evil and hate. I climbed down the tree and ran back the way I came, as fast as my legs could carry me.

I came out of the woods nearly right where I came in. I ran as fast as I could to Fluttershy's house and stopped right in front. I was leading them here, if they were following me that is. I turned to see if they were on my trail, they were not. I sighed in relief. Though now my mind was clouded with thoughts of these Wraiths ruining what was left of there peaceful ways of life. I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down to see Fluttershy standing there.

" Umm Sam, I couldn't help but notice you running out of the Everfree Forest. Is everything OK?" She asked this with great concern. I nodded and said everything was alright, but I told her to not go into the Everfree Forest anymore. She looked at me, and I immediately knew she didn't buy it. so I told her to come up to my room whenever she finished what she was doing at the moment.

I was in my room holding The Ring in my hands, it was wrapped in a cloth. I heard her hooves coming up the steps so I hid the ring in my pocket. She pushed the door open with her head and jumped up on the bed next to me, I explained to her what I saw and how dangerous it was.

" Well, umm, if they are here. Does that mean The Ring is here as well?"

I looked solemnly at the ground and put my hand in my pocket. I slowly grasped the ring that was in the cloth and pulled it out, as though I was handling a venomous snake. I laid on the bed between us and looked over to her to see how she would react to the evil I had brought into her house, she was actually very calm. She seemed very intrigued by The Ring and reached out to touch it with her hoof. I could not have acted slower. As soon as she touched it, she screamed and stood up. I was so shocked by this cry that I jumped up and nearly hit the ceiling. She then simply sat next to me on the bed, nothing happened for a while. She then turned to me and buried her head into my chest, and cried. I couldn't think of anything to do so I hugged her and just sat there for a while and let her release her emotions as she needed to. This went on for about an hour, when she finally stopped crying, she solemnly looked up to me and said," umm, Sam, I uhmm, don't mind you having this, but I would very much appreciate it if it didn't stay in the house, I will take it outside until you can find a better place to put." With this she grabbed The Ring in her mouth and began to walk outside, I grabbed her leg and she looked back to me.

"I am fine with you moving it about, but I need you to promise me with all your heart. promise me that you, or anypony you know, will never ever under any circumstances put it on. Am I clear." I said this rather harshly but I didn't want any more harm coming to anypony. She nodded and went outside to bury it somewhere, I would need to take it to Canterlot soon for better safe keeping but It would have to do for now. I walked back down the stairs near the fireplace and sat down in front of it. I stared into the fire that was started earlier this evening and thought. I thought about whether I had made the right choice coming here, or leaving my friends and family, or this evil coming and bringing its violence to Ponyville was right. No, I couldn't blame my self for that, for it was not my fault. Fluttershy came back and sat next to me and basked in the warmth of the fire, we sat there for quite some time. after a while of silence, she turned to me and asked in a voice no louder than a whisper." Sam, if I may ask you, why did you leave your home."

I was not expecting this question and turned to her and smiled slightly.

I looked back into the fire and chuckled, but then I said," That's a good question. I don't even really know the answer. But I feel that I made the right choice." With this I looked over to her to see she was smiling, she was very tired and so was I. we sat there all night until eventually she laid her head in my lap and quickly fell asleep. Not wanting to disturb her I simply sat there and eventually went to sleep aswell.


	8. Chapter 9 The First Order of Business

Chapter 9

The First Order of Business

I awoke to feel the warm sunlight on my face, it was on the rug in the main room of the house. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms and yawned wide and loud. As I came back down from my stretch, I noticed Fluttershy was curled up next to me on the floor. I moved as slowly as I could, so as not to wake her. I finally got myself free from her and let her head back down slowly to the floor. After this I stood up and walked slowly over to the door, I opened it as carefully as I could. As I opened the door I looked off into the Everfree forest. I knew there were eyes on the house, so I went back inside and gently pushed Fluttershy awake. she slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She again looked at me and said," Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Fine," I said as I helped her up from the floor," I am going to Canterlot. You can come with me, or go to town. It doesn't matter to me. But promise me you will not stay here by yourself." I got a look of concern from her and she said she would go to Canterlot with me. I decided that would be fine and got all of my equipment to make the small journey. Just a snack maybe, my weapons and pack, and The Ring from Fluttershy's hiding place. I slipped it into my boot, where I had hid it earlier. And we went on our way.

As we walked in the Early morning, we saw a few of the others talking to Vinyl. So we decided to go over to the group to see what was going on. It turned out to be nothing interesting, just that they were doing…well, nothing interesting. so we decided to invite them all along as well. As we walked, Vinyl had worked her way up to the front of the herd we had going at the time.

She looked up to me, without her glasses I might add, and said," Well, were are we going?" Not much of a real conversation starter, but I answered anyways.

"Well, we are going to Canterlot." This caught the attention of Rarity, who immediately jumped up between us in the middle of our conversation.

" We are going to Canterlot, Oh I just LOVE Canterlot. The fashion, the culture, the atmosphere of it all."

I looked at the faces of all the ponies and Twilight just shrugged her shoulders as a sign to let her continue with us. As we continued walking to the castle, I continued my conversation with Vinyl.

"Well, as I was saying. I must go to Canterlot and speak with the Princess. It is some," I looked over to Fluttershy," important business that I need to attend to."

" Sounds like a plan to me."

We entered the city and Most of them went off to their respective areas of interest. Though I continued with my business of going to see the princess. I walked down the long ornate hallway. My boots made a loud thumping noise as I walked on the marble floor that paved the way to the throne. I stopped in front of it and looked up to the princess and said," Princess, I need an emergency meeting with you, any other royalty, and any leaders in the army or guard. This is of the utmost importance, as soon as possible would be a bare minimum." She eyed me untrustingly, but I acted as though I did not notice. It was only about 25 minutes before we were all in a room. By we, I mean a heavily armored Pegasus, Celestia, another pony just like Celestia only black, a white unicorn, and me. we were all seated around a round table made of wood. I got up and said," I am Sam, I was brought here because of the problem that plagues your land. But, the other day, I discovered an even bigger problem." With these last words, I got up and placed the ring on the table. They looked at me with confused faces, then the black one stood as well.

" What is this, a ring. Why, you are wasting our time here."

" Well, Princess, if you would have let me finish before you jumped hastily to judge me on a few words. I was going to say that this is a ring of unimaginable evil." She was dumbstruck at being argued with. She seemed like one who was usually feared, but under these circumstances, they all needed to listen to me.

"How dare you, a lower being commanding me. I could have you killed for this."

Her sister seemed not to pleased either, but then a rustling noise came from the door. then Twilight, Vinyl, and Fluttershy burst through the door.

"Now wait just a minute," Twilight said in protest," I am sorry princess Luna, but if there is anyone that knows about this stuff. It is Sam. He is our advantage in these troubled times."

Luna stood up and moved for the ring, in an attempt to silence us. The white unicorn sat and waited for us to be shamed as well. Fluttershy then screamed " Princess no."

And that is when I began to speak. I did not know I had the verse memorized, but it lost none of its potency.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk," _This line alone was enough to put Luna back in her seat almost immediately as I began to speak. The room grew dark and a trembling could be felt throughout the room.

"_ Ash nazg gimbatul,"_This caused the sitting unicorn to faint in sickness. I also heard one pony throw up behind me but I still continued.

_"Ash nazg thrakatulûk," _As I continued with this, I noticed that even Celestia was getting Disoriented.

Then the final verse," _agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

These last words proved simply to much for some of the ponies as many of them collapsed. Except Celestia, who stared at me wide eyed with a hit of anger in her face. I gathered the fallen ponies in my arms as I began to walk out the door, then I turned to Celestia and said," we will continue when we are all in better spirits. With this I turned and grabbed the ring in a cloth and walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 10 I will always protect you

Chapter 10

I Will Always Protect You

I sat in the clinic room and waited for them all to wake up. What had I done, I thought only a wizard or other magical being could recite those words with such Power. And I had also offended the princess. I chuckled lightly, not enough to wake the resting ponies. I was really making a name for myself. But it probably was not a good one at that. I turned to look out the window to see ponies of all kinds looking up to the sky, because they thought they had heard thunder earlier. I chuckled again at their confusion. I heard a rustling behind me, I turned to view who it was. I was greeted with Vinyl's large, welcoming, ruby eyes. She got up and slowly walked over to me and put her head on my lap. Then she said," What was that back there, how did you do that."

I put my hand on her mane. It was very soft, like a soft felt. I began to stroke her mane which brought her to smile.

" I don't rightly know how I did it," I looked down to her and met her gaze," but promise me you will never repeat those words."

"I do, but one more question. What do they mean?"

I looked back out the window but continued stroking her mane.

" One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them,

One ring to bring them all and in the darkness Bind them."

She shuddered at the words, even in common language they had some power. I held her head near me and held her until the slight spell of sickness passed. She looked up to me and nudged me in my chest to get my attention from the distant horizon and its beauty. I looked down to her and she said in a solemn voice of questioning. Almost like that of a young child questioning there parents on the mysterious of life," Are we all going to die, are they going to kill us."

I was at a loss for words, one question that I was not prepared for. I looked back off to the window and responded. It was low and soft but she heard me as though I was shouting.

"I don't know. But as long as I am alive, they will not touch you. I promise you that."

She looked at me with a look of despair. Then I saw a single tear begin to race down her cheek. I grabbed the rest of her body and pulled her in for a hug so as to comfort her.

" As long as I draw breathe, as long as my heart beats. You will be safe, you all will."

I held her for a long time in the silence and she silently cried into my shoulder. I dared not push her away. I was enjoying the friendship we shared. Or, was there more to us than friends? No, I would have to leave them and I would not put theme through all the pains of having to loose something more than a friend. Or, did I even want to leave? These thoughts were way too early to be thought about. I needed to finish what I was brought here to do first, and then I would make that choice. She stayed there for quite some time, sitting and crying. They had seen death before I am sure but I don't think these peaceful beings had ever seen the ugly face of War. I held her as protectively as a mother holds a newborn. I didn't let go until she had made an attempt to break away. Then I immediately let go. She began to walk towards the nurse's desk but then she did something I did not expect. She jumped up, with her forelegs on the chair, and kissed me on the cheek. I was absolutely stunned by this and I turned to her to see her blushing deeply. I was at a loss for words. I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I grabbed her and hugged her tighter than I ever had. I knew it in my heart that I would stay with her in this world forever. I had not come to terms with it before, because I had only known her for a short while, about a week. But I… I… I loved her. I had not noticed it before but I did, I loved her. I noticed she was still hugging me and I was still hugging her back. We heard other ponies rustling behind us. So we broke our hug and looked to see if everyone was alright. The first one was Twilight, she was still a bit tipsy but she managed to sit up. She looked over to me and Vinyl by the window. She then more intently looked to me.

"Well that was quite a show. Where did you learn that anyways."

" It doesn't matter where I learned it for, I will never teach it." She seemed slightly caught off guard by this and simply didn't want to argue. She called all the ponies to go get a final check up by the nurse. As Vinyl walked away, I leaned down next to her and pulled myself close to her ear. I softly whispered in her ear," I will always protect you and be with you."

* * *

><p>I am going to try to start putting notes in the bottom of my stories.<p>

I have a few things I need to address

1. I am thinking of accepting OCs, but I need feedback first

2. Sorry the chapters are getting shorter, I am only fifteen and I have to go to school; and get a job and all of this other crap so yeah

3. I will hug you if you review

4. I have a lot of free time over the weekends where I usually write so there is a 75% chance of some good sized chapters getting put in.

5. I am only human and my computer is glitchy. If you find a typo or something doesn't look right. TELL ME!

Thanks for reading and I look forward to reviews


End file.
